Who Holds the Knife?
by Keila and Scorpio
Summary: Six people. One failed operation. And now they're stuck in a land without humans and Pokemon that want them dead. Not to mention they probably want each other dead too. (Scorpio: Ph33r da updating powers! Chapter5 is up! Worship me! *shot*)
1. Stabbing Vital Organs

Hi-o, there! I'm the other author working on this thing! We two own the characters, but not Pokemon in general. Got it? That means you don't sue us! Easy, right? Um. Enjoy the prologue?  
  
--  
  
Power is a wonderful thing. It builds empires and destroys them. It gives both life and death. One could almost say that power is like a society unto it's own. Or rather, that we are power. The more powerful you are, the higher you climb the pyramid of infinity, until another, somehow more powerful than you, shoves you off and sends you crashing to the bottom. It could take a lifetime, but the greater power always wins. Until control is found, there will never, ever be balance. Be it in a person, a group, or a system.  
  
Shin looked proudly down at the papers in front of him for what could realistically be said the thousandth time in only a few short months. Only good would come of this. He couldn't imagine the joy that this one last stab in the dark at DNA and RNA combination and alteration would bring. Finally, a way to make everyone equal. Well, for the most part anyway. But with this knowledge. With this knowledge some forms of prejudice would be killed forever. He was sure of it. Pain and suffering from these biases would vanish and these people would be able to live normally.  
  
/Now, you don't know that. You need to test it first/ He mentally chided himself, sweeping his long blond bangs out of his vision, didn't want anything to obscure the glorious finds of his team. The subject had already been selected, various people chosen for various conditions with no ties to the staff that would be changing their lives. It would be expensive, but the government had consented to pay for it so that they wouldn't have to deal with the rich. And any problems that they might make of show of should they occur. Which they wouldn't. In theory, everything would be fine. There would be equality and fairness. He had personally talked to one of the subjects and found him a clever boy who shouldn't have had to be what he was. The mere existence of one of the females was proof of the great things she could have been doing instead of being confined to an IV and bed, every thought going towards staying alive.  
  
"So many things will be righted." he mumbled, touching the papers almost lovingly.  
  
"Aye, Doctor."  
  
He looked up to see a stout woman with eyes and hair the same color as a sky blue crayon fresh from the box standing in the polished oaken doorway, her arms folded over her clean, stiff lab coat in what was a futile attempt to make the cloth wrinkle.  
  
"Taday's the day, in't it?" she asked, sweeping a hand through her closely cropped hair and grinning broadly. Shin replied by grinning just as widely as she was as he stood.  
  
"Com'on, Doctor. We can't keep the little Pichus waitin'." she stated, leaving the room briskly. He fell into step next to her as he chided her jovially.  
  
"Sally, you know that none of them are Picus."  
  
"Nah, just a Growlithe, a Raichu, an Espeon, a Vaporeon, a Nidorino, and--" she halted on the last one, glancing worriedly at Shin. He ignored her obvious concern and finished the sentence for her.  
  
"A Kababra."  
  
"Are ye sure, Doctor? She might not be able ta take it." Sally pointedly looked away from Shin, varying her glances at her shoes and the walls as they neared their destination at the end of the almost mazelike journey.  
  
"Sally, anything less than a Kadabra and her abilities would be wasted."  
  
"I just don't want her ta die. She neva even learned ta talk. I figure if she's kept herself alive this long then we shouldn't be the ones ta break her resolve ta live, ya know? An Abra or a Mime would be safer. Maybe a Jynx. But a Kadabra? I mean, it's better than an Alakazam like you were originally plannin' on but--" He cut her off by finally managing to catch her eyes in a glare. She sighed and looked away again, uncrossing her arms and shoving her hands into two of the coat's many pockets.  
  
"Ye don't have ta give the speech, Doctor, 've heard it before."  
  
"Well, we've arrived anyway." He stated, stopping in front of a metal door that looked like every other one of the few they'd passed. She chuckled, the tension that had built during the walk disappearing.  
  
"Yeh, Doctor. Let's go change the world, eh?" 


	2. Got a Sinking Feeling?

~~~~~~  
  
Novalee's POV  
  
~~~~~~  
  
AN: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter o-o;; I was going to add  
  
another part, but the end of the fourth paragraph just seemed the  
  
appropriate place to end it.  
  
I sat in the corner of the waiting room with the five other patients, Espeon  
  
curled up on my lap. Even now, after I should have had time to get used to  
  
the idea, it seemed unreal... I had spent my entire life wrapped in my own  
  
private prison of blackness, and in a few hours, I would be able to see. See  
  
the birds that sang outside my window in the morning. See the sunset over  
  
the lake by my home. See Espeon, who'd been my caretaker ever since I was  
  
born.  
  
[[Don't be so nervous, 'Lee. We'll both be fine.]] Espeon told me, rubbing  
  
her soft, rounded head against my hand. If only I had known how wrong she  
  
was, I would have got up and left right then. I didn't, so I smiled slightly  
  
and scratched her behind one ear, but didn't reply. Both of us jumped as a  
  
door opened somewhere in front of us, and I heard a woman speak up. She had  
  
a warm voice and a pleasant accent I couldn't place. I felt the anxiety of  
  
the people and pokemon alike around me heighten as the time of the operation  
  
neared. our lives would be changed, we would be just like everyone else. No  
  
need to suffer through cruel jokes in school, to be the grunt of  
  
neighborhood gossip. With the genes donated by our pokemon replacing the  
  
defective ones we had now, we could become normal.  
  
[[Alright.. it's time.]] I felt Espeon's tail wrap around by forearm,  
  
pulling me to my feet, out of one of my frequent reveries, and guide me  
  
forward, through the doorway and down the hallway. No one was talking as  
  
they had been in the waiting room. Everyone was too nervous to speak at all.  
  
"Okay, if you will all please lay flat on your back on one of these tables."  
  
This time, it was a man that spoke. He sounded excited, albeit a bit  
  
nervous. Clumsily, I felt my way over to a smooth, cold table, clambered up  
  
onto the unyeilding surface and stretched out on my back. There was the  
  
breif pain of a needle in my left shoulder, and I felt the team of  
  
scientists placing electrodes on my temples and chest to monitor me during  
  
the operation. Then the injection took affect and I sank into oblivion. 


	3. Get Up and Run Away

And it's Scorpio again! Welcome to my strange Pokemon world! Sorry about the mix up with chapter 1 and chapter 3...but I fixed it!  
  
~~~~ Gine's POV ~~~~  
  
The feel of waking up on a Growlithe fur rug is memorable. I remember once when I was at my cousin's cabin and the bed I'd slept in had every cover on it made of the cinnamon scented red and black fur.  
  
So, I guess it was natural that when I first woke up I thought I'd somehow gotten halfway across Johto to the cabin and I moved an arm to cover my eyes from the invading sunlight. I was almost asleep again, mentally commenting to myself about how nice the chirping Pidgey smelled when it occurred to me that most people don't smell living Pidgey. Opening my eyes I saw that I was most likely far away from any cizilization, judging from the fact that there were several trees in my line of view and not a wall in sight. Another look around and I then notice that my arm is covered in red- orange fur.  
  
I therefore do not blame myself for screaming.  
  
And therefore it is not my fault that several angry, large Pokemon of various types currently surround us.  
  
Not my fault at all.  
  
"What are you?" a ragged Umbreon asks. I can't tell if it's hackles are raised or not, it's fur's just too busy. Not sleek and shiny like most Umbreon. It's also about half a size bigger, unfortunately. Oh, none of us answered either. Wait, since when do people understand Poketalk?  
  
"What are you?" Okay, foaming at the mouth, that's bad.  
  
"Humans," the Kadabra girl says. "Well." she looks at us all. "We were anyway. Now we only seem to be humans in part." She waves the hand that doesn't hold her spoon in the air, sounding bored. Completely ignoring the fact that the Pokemon only seem even angrier than before and that the chances we're going to die like some idiots in stupid films are increasing by the second.  
  
I don't blame myself for screaming again, either.  
  
"We're going to kill you now!" a Wigglytuff happily hums. I'll never look at those pink things in the same light again.  
  
Dare I even mention that I screamed again? I think that Nidorino guy wants to see if his spikes are poisonous now.  
  
The Wigglytuff speaks again. "Go on, Furry, slash 'em!" Furry? Maybe that's that Sentret--Ohmigod it's going to kill me! Arrrgh!  
  
"Why would anyone name a Scyther Furry?!" I scream as I turn and run. Hey, I'm going fast! I stick my tongue out at the Scyther in victory before looking ahead and--Ohmigod it's a tree! 


	4. Crisis averted - for now

AN: Hi, this is Keila again. Not much happens in this chapter, it's purpose  
is basically to repair the damage done by Scorpio's Fluffy the Scyther and  
psychotic Wigglytuffs ^^.  
  
I was the first to awaken. I remember being hopeful, then confused, then  
sick and afraid. All in less than 10 seconds. I was healed, yes.. no more  
muscle trouble. I could run and jump and do cartwheels and every stupid  
thing I'd ever secretely dream of doing. But I could do more than that, more  
than any human ever could. I could generate electricity, for one. And  
judging by the appearance of the others, still out cold from whatever drug  
they'd given us, I was part Raichu. I felt my face, and ran a hand through   
my hair, my fingers bumping into fanlike ears. Yep, I was a Raichu. There was  
a part-Kadabra girl--very scary looking, in my opinion--an Espeon-girl, a   
Growlithe-boy, a Nidorino-boy, and a Vaporeon-boy. I recognized them all   
from earlier in the waiting room, even with fur and ears and scales and tails.  
  
I could smell their fear and confusion and anger as they came to, one by  
one. The Growlithe kid, Gine, screamed like a girl when he woke up. That was  
probably what attracted the wild pokemon to us. They were huge, unlike the  
domesticated ones back home. And they looked like they planned to kill us...  
where were we, anyways?  
  
A wigglytuff said something, I wasn't listening very hard, and siced a Scyther   
on us. It didn't even go for Gine, but he yelped again, ran into a tree and   
knocked himself out. The idiot. Novalee, the Espeon-girl, dropped to the ground   
as the Scyther's blade sliced over her head, ruffling her pastel-blue hair.   
Even bedraggled and frightened as she was, the girl looked sickeningly cute,   
all light blue and pinkish purple. The bug pokemon made a mid-air U turn and   
aimed for Yin. This time we were expecting it, and she stepped easily to the   
side and delivered the Scyther a heavy blow on the back with her spoon.   
The utensil wasn't sharp enough to break it's armor, but the pokemon tumbled   
blades over feet onto the ground and lay there, unmoving. The frowsy Umbreon   
hissed, and lunged at Asher, who had a human body, but blue skin and tail of   
a Vaporeon. And he had the fin-like ruff that Vaporeons have. Instinctively,   
he turned to the side and whapped the oncoming dark pokemon with his powerful   
tail. I guess he learned to control his extra limbs early. The pokemon still  
protected by the cover of the foilage chattered, possibly thinking we were  
more trouble than first though. Then, the wigglytuff speaks again.  
  
"You have escaped this time, human-pokemon, but next time we will not be  
beaten so easily!"  
  
It hissed, and then the surrounding area went quiet. Novalee curled into a  
pathetic little ball, shutting the entire world out and sobbing every once  
and awhile. Yin looked down at her, a faint expression of distaste on her  
face. Asher, apparently taking pity on her, crouched down by Novalee and  
patted her arm akwardly. Still sprawled on his back by the tree, Gine  
twitches.  
"Okay, so where are we? Does anyone know?" Yin asks.  
James, part-Nidorino, with light purple skin and wicked-looking spikes, looks   
around at the towering trees thoughtfully.  
"Not Ilex Forest.. I live near there."  
"And definatly nowhere in Kanto. My father studies bug pokemon, and I go  
with him sometimes to the forests." Offers Gine, finally sitting up. Yin  
looks upwards at the darkening sky, her eyes narrowed.  
"Well, it looks like we're going to have to stay here tonight, there'll be a  
storm soon." 


	5. Musings of the Sane

Scorpio me is! Now, ya'll didn't think I really did damage, did ya? *tilts her head* Ah, no matter! Gine is pansy boy; love him! *pats Gine's furry orange head* Gine: Huh? He's a creator's boy, ja? Woo, the chapters are short, aren't they? Oh well. And I guess I have to semi-apologize for the silly bit with my Wigglytuff and Scyther. I just couldn't resist, I'm eccentric by nature!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Yin's POV ~~~~~~~~~  
  
I suppose you can't blame the others for being a bit scared. The storm is fierce, I suppose. I have no memories of any others to compare it to, but everyone else seems at least slightly panicked. I suppose I can forgive that, it being coupled with us being most likely far away from any place we've ever been. But does the Espeon have to shudder every time there's a single thunder crash? Somehow it's more.irritating than the Growlithe screaming.  
  
At least the Nidorino found an overhang. Not that it does much when the wind picks up.  
  
"Arrrgh!" "Hey! Stop backing into me!" the Nidorino shouts, pushing the Growlithe almost completely out of the overhang.  
  
Interesting, so most people react violently to discomfort. the Growlithe charges back under the overhang. And right back onto the Nidorino. He should have aimed for the quivering Espeon, at least then he wouldn't have to worry about the spikes. Like now.  
  
"Gyahhh!" "I told you to stop backing into me!" "Oh, leave him alone. I'm not complaining about you sitting on my tail!" the Raichu shouts, sparks fizzing around her cheeks.  
  
I wonder if rain normally makes people not get along. Or maybe it's a normal thing. But then the Espeon wouldn't be huddled up shivering by my side. And the Vaporeon outside doesn't seem disturbed by their yelling.  
  
I make a mental note to learn how to mind read. 


End file.
